


Hawaiian Dreaming:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Attraction, BDSM, Bathroom Sex, Bathrooms, Beach Sex, Beaches, Bedroom Sex, Bedrooms, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blushing, Bondage, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Butt Slapping, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Rings, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Confessions, Consensual, Developing Relationship, Dildos, Dreams, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, First Date, First Time, Flogging, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, General, Hand Jobs, Hotness, Kinky, Kissing, Love Confesions, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Male Slash, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rimming, Romance, Sex, Sexiness, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Sexy, Shower Sex, Showers, Shyness, Skinny Dipping, Slash, Spanking, Stripping, Stroking, Teasing, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7330738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Steve & Danny are admitting to themselves, that they have feelings for each other, They dream about it, But, Will they act on it in real life, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One: Steve's Beach Fantasy:

*Summary: Steve & Danny are admitting to themselves, that they have feelings for each other, They dream about it, But, Will they act on it in real life, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!*

 

**_ Chapter One: Steve's Beach Fantasy: _ **

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was going on to the strip of beach that he owned along with his neighbors, in front of his house. He was used to be oogled, & drooled over, by the men & women who watched him strip down to his board shorts, & do his workout. He doesn't care about his admirers, He has a problem, He has it bad for his partner, Detective Danny "Danno" Williams, & he also knows, if he doesn't take care of it soon, He'll explode soon.

 

He didn't even realize it, but the blond entered his heart, & stayed in it for the past six years, & never regretted the decision to form Five-O, & he, & Steve spend so much time together, & the blond shares his children with him. He never had a family like this before, The Former Seal is not gonna take it for granted, He is hoping to have a chance with him, & show him that the risk is worth it.

 

He went to do his work out, & he went to fly across the sand, & hit the water, He let the water & everything around it surround him. He swam with strong strokes, & remembered to breathe in between. He could only think about Danny's hands, & mouth on him, & muscular body. He continued on doing his exercise, He layed on his adronic chair, & fell asleep. He was dreaming of his fantasy coming true.

 

_< Dream>_

_Steve was being woken up by some sensuous kisses, from his jawline, down to his neck, nibbling on it, as he went, "Oh, Danny, Oh God", he said breathlessly, as the blond continued to do what he was doing. He shivered, as a response to the stimulation, & the feeling of being overtaken, He gave a teasing lick to one of his shoulder blades. The Blond worked his way down, & he flicked at one of his nipples, he nibbled, bit, & licked at it. He tugged on it, & the seal yelp out in pleasure. He proceeded to give the other side the same treatment, Then, He proceeded to make a meal of his deliciously looking & muscular built abs._

_Danny made his way down, He stroked, teased, & squeezed him through his board shorts, The Blond said in a commanding tone, "Off, Take these off", Steve tried to take him off, but couldn't. The Loudmouth Detective said teasingly, "Ummm, It looks like your friend doesn't want to come out, Not getting shy on me, **_Baby_** , Are you ?", he cooed seductively, Steve blushed, & tried to get himself out of his suit. Danny proceeds to take him out through the zipper hole of his suit. Steve mouthed, "Thank you", Danny licks him, til he was on the edge._

_The sounds of the Five-O's moaning, & groaning were making him hot, & bothered, With passion, lust, & desire, He ripped the shorts of his body, Steve exclaimed in disbelief, "Danny !", The Blond said with a smirk, "I don't care if anyone sees, _**That's**_ the exciting part, You are so hot displayed like this, Like a delicious feast," Without warning, he took him into his mouth,  & made him cum hard, Also, while nibbling on his huge cock. The Former Seal screamed out his pleasure._

_< End of Dream>_

 

Steve woke up screaming, & he composed himself,He went to shower, & change, After he dried off, he was happy with the decision, He made. The Five-O Commander decided to ask Danny out, & hoping that the blond will say "yes", & give him a chance, & they can have a future together, & be happy once, & for all.


	2. Part Two: Danny's Bondage Dream Comes True:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny's Turn Now:

_**_Chapter Two: Danny's Bondage Dream Comes True_** :_

__< Dream>_ _

__

__Detective was having trouble with his own, He was being set up to be exposed in front of a crowd of a sex club, & Steve was enjoying the fact, that he gets to do it to him, & make him lose his mind in the process. The Blond was actually looking forward to that part. He was hoping that the tall, sexy, & handsome brunette would claim him for himself, & he **_would be_** willing to obey everything that the former seal says._ _

__

__"Steve, Please ?", The Blond hated to resort to begging, but he was dying here, & was sexually frustrated, "Soon, Danno, Your body, & ass are mine, I **_am_** gonna rock your world, **_Stud_** ", he cooed seductively, as he gets his favorite sex toys ready to use to get him warmed up, before he could have his fun._ _

__

__He pulled on the shirt, & pulled it down, ripping it off of his body, & then he applied the nipple clamps, making him moan out in pain, & pleasure, Steve tossed the shirt out into the audience, The Crowd went wild & scrambled for it. The Five-O Commander decided to undo his pants leisurely, & then roughly pulled them down his ankles, & he tossed those to the crowd. Danny received a couple of catcalls from the crowd, as they could see him, but he couldn't see them, cause of the dimmed lighting._ _

__

__"Whooooeee, You look ** _absolutely_** scrumptious like this, Wet  & hard for me", he spanked an asscheek, & then the other, He was doing the butt slapping, til his cheeks got all nice & red, with some heat to it. Danny lets out his pleasure, which was getting the seal all hot & bothered. Then he used a small whip, & hit the heated buttcheeks, & then he got down on his knees, & rimmed him, giving him anal, & anal sex, something that he would never forget. Danny said breathlessly, "Damn it, I am so close, Babe, Keep it up", But Steve did a complete 180, which surprised the former cop from New Jersey._ _

__

__Steve put on a cock ring, & began to teasingly stroke him, til he was really on the edge of releasing his cum, Then, he licks him, making sure that he feels everything, & including the nibbles, that he gave him, as love bites, "STEVEN, COME ON, STOP WITH THE TEASING !!!", he shouted, The Audience loves it, when he rants, they are eating it up, as they continued on watching them fuck. "Ohhh, Baby, I am not teasing, I am giving you your punishment of pleasure", The Handsome Man said with lust, desire, & passion in his eyes._ _

__

__He brought a dildo, & used to fuck him senselessly, & then he took off the cock ring, Danny didn't know how he didn't cum from that, but he didn't, He screams out his pleasure, & encouraging Steve to continue, The Seal brought the flogger, & made sure that his cock, & balls got a workout too. Then, He licked him, & made sure that he was being denied, when he put the ring back on his lover's huge penis. Then, He fucks him wildly, & with passion, He takes the ring off, & said with a growl in a commanding tone, "Cum for me, Baby", Danny lets out a rush of semen, while Steve came from just watching him, & he empties his load into the blond._ _

__

__Steve decided to give Danny a minute of mercy, Then right afterwards, He said with a smirk seductively, "I am not done with you, ** _Stud_** , Not by a long shot", Then he proceeded to pummel into him, fucking him, til he forgets his own name, The Crowd roars with an encouraging, "Hell Yeah !", They exclaimed chanting, Danny was screaming, as he came even harder than he did before._ _

__

__< End of Dream>_ _

__

____

_Danny woke up, his body was sweaty, & his mind was going crazy as a result of the dream, He couldn't believe that he had that type of dream about his partner, He never thought of his partner as that way, But it doesn't scare him, & he hopes that Steve feels the same way, He knows that they need to talk about it, So, he decided to take his best friend, & maybe, potential lover out to lunch alone, so they can talk out their issues, & have privacy to do it._


	3. Part Three: The Date: Last Part & Epilogue:

The Next Morning in the office, It was a little awkward, between the potential couple, while Kono & Chin were at the crime lab, getting results for the latest lead, on the new case that they just got. The Blond was still bothered by his dream, & he knows that he has talk to about it, Steve decided to have lunch brought in from one of Danny's favorite lunch spot.

 

Chin & Kono were back, & they were gonna report their findings, & the results of the test, that they just had ran. They were glad to be making progress on the case, & now with the evidence, they are gonna be getting their suspects, & make arrests very soon, which is a relief to the taskforce, & they will be happy once the case is over with, once & for all. Kono & Chin were finishing up their reports at the smart table, when Steve came up to them, & he said this to them. "Go on, Guys, Go on home, Rest up, You earned it," & they each said this to him.

 

"Thanks, Boss, I think we are gonna take you up on that", Chin added, "The Case will still be there for tomorrow, I am gonna take my cousin out to dinner, & we are going to have fun." Danny said with a smile, "I think it's a great idea," Everyone went to organize everything, before they left for the day. Danny took this as an opportunity to talk to the former seal, which is what Steve wanted. "Steve, Can we talk ?", Steve nodded, & leads him to his office. The Five-O Commander closes the door, & gives his full attention to the blond in front of him. "Is everything okay, Danno ?", Steve asked in a concern tone, worried that something might be wrong with his best friend.

 

"Everything is fine, Babe, The kids are fine, I am fine, Well...Maybe not so fine," he trailed off, He looked at Steve, & said, "I want get this out, before I lose my nerve, I have such strong feelings for this person, This important person, who entered my life, I didn't even know that these feelings even existed, But I do, It doesn't scare me", The Blond said with a warm smile, as he looked at Steve, The Five-O Commander dared to hope, cause it seems that he is getting what he wants, He clears his throat, & asks, "Who is this person, Danno ?", Danny gave him a fond smile, "Steve, It's you, It's been you all this time", Steve said this in response to what the blond just confessed to.

 

"Really ?", Steve asked with a smile, & Danny smiled bigger, & said, "Really, I am in love with you, & had been for six years", Then, He had wrapped his arms around his waist, & said, "You are the hottest thing around", & they shared light kisses, then he nibbled on an earlobe, knowing that it drives Steve crazy, The Former Seal said in a breathlessly tone, "You don't play fair", as he was clearly enjoying the sensation. Danny grinned at the reaction, cause he knew that Steve could never resist him.

 

"I don't play fair, I play for keeps," the blond said, as he continued to nibble on the ear, that he had been torturing. Steve was not going to be weak, & he kissed him heavily, not letting him breathe for awhile. When the need for air becomes important, The Loudmouth Detective said, "Wow", he said smiling bigger, & Steve smiled, & said nodding agreement, "Yeah", The next thing he says, It took Danny by surprise, & he was in shock too, by it. "Let's go on a date, Would you go out with me, Danny Williams ?", Steve asked hopefully, & had a small smile on his face. The Handsome Blond smiled bigger, & said, "Yes, I would", They stole a couple more kisses, & made a date for that night to go out, & Steve was gonna treat him to the best seafood of the island.

 

When they got there, they were shown to the best spot of the place, where the sun was setting, It was the most romantic setting, They were getting to know each other even better. Danny thought to himself, "I never felt like this before, Not even with Rachel", He was enjoying himself, as he listened to Steve, telling him the best memories from his life in the Navy. It was really great to find someone to connect with. It was a nice change of pace, Seafood, & some good wine, Anything could happen, Steve told Danny his sexual fantasy about him, as he was blushing, Danny waggled his eyebrows, & said, "You never know, If you play your cards right", Steve took a sip of water to cool himself off. Then, Danny told him his, The Seal leaned in, & said whispering seductively, "That is **_so_** hot, **_Baby_** ", Now, It's Danny's turn to be hot under the collar.

 

They took a walk on the beach, after they finished with dinner, & the happy new couple were holding hands, as they were walking, Steve & Danny looked at each other in the eyes, & the passion, lust, & desire had reignited between them, They couldn't wait, & found a secluded spot, where they took care of their "little" problem, After Danny vowed payback, Steve said with a smug expression on his face, "Promises, Promises, Danno", as they hurried back to his place, Where their passionate night of sex, & love will continue.

 

When they got home, They made out in all of the parts of the house, & they got really hot, & steamy in the bathroom. They fucked in the small space, & held on to each other, as they were making love against the sink. Then, They entered the shower, & the real fun begins, They were worshiping the other's bodies, Steve was loving torturing Danny's cock,& nipples. While, Danny was making a meal out of his lover's abs, & squeezing his fine ass. They finished round two in the shower, foregoing pajamas, & drying off, They made love in their bed, & gently leaving bite marks & claim ones, After they came down from their sex bliss, They went rougher with the teasing, spanking, & biting. They snuggled, & cuddled against each other, declared their love for each other. They fell asleep, as they held each other, Glad that they finally confessed their feelings to each other.

 

The End.


End file.
